Various types of infeed assemblies or mechanisms have been and are in use for advancing work of random length, such as wood sticks and/or blocks, through end shaping machines and many of these assemblies are of the endless conveyor types while others are of the shuttle type having retractable work pushing elements pivotally mounted on a slidable rail, rack or other member. Heretofore, the infeed assemblies of end shaping machines or woodworking apparatuses have been unable to handle sticks that are of short length, such as four (4") inches, or sticks that vary appreciably in length and thickness without expensive and complicated construction.
The handling of the sticks involves maintenance against displacement thereof, other than travel, during the feeding of said sticks and the shaping of their ends. This problem becomes acute when the sticks are of relatively hard wood even though overlying pressure means are provided for confining said sticks in engagement with a supporting surface. These sticks tend to chatter or vibrate while their ends are being shaped, particularly, when serrating or cutting finger joints in the ends of said sticks and the serrations or cuts are of small or fine dimensions so as to require maximum accuracy.
The pertinent prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Lloyd 1,659,574; Miller et al 1,838,780; Muhl et al 2,302,878; Hochstetler 3,580,309; Evans 3,590,987; Cromeens 3,951,189; Kvalheim 3,665,982; Sandberg 3,838,723; Ekholm 4,009,630; Whitten 4,098,154.
A similar infeed assembly is disclosed in copending application, Ser. No. 070,708, filed Aug. 29, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,943.